Unlove Me
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora tries to deal with the overwhelming agony of Bo's betrayal. Bo tries to figure out a way to win her back. Can the shattered trust between them ever be repaired? BoNora
1. Unlove Me Part 1

**Unlove Me- Part 1**

_It's just a room. What is your problem? Just put one foot in front of the other and move? Concentrate on breathing Nora. You can do this._

She forced open the door of the bedroom and felt her heart constrict. There on the bed was the shirt he was wearing the last time she saw him. Picking it up in her hands, she breathed in his scent. God why did he still do this to her? Why did she have to still love him? Couldn't the big guy upstairs see that loving a man who betrayed her, lied to her and broke her heart was torture?

**Unloose this hold you've got on me****  
****Unlock this heart that can't get free****  
****Unlive the night you kissed and hugged me****  
****Undream the dreams that we both shared****  
****Unfeel the feelin' that you cared****  
****Before you leave me, please unlove me**

She let the tears overtake her as she held his shirt in her hands. There was no rulebook on how you were supposed to cope when your soulmate shattered all your hopes and dreams? She had always heard that you would be ok if you could make it through the first 24 hours but she didn't even know how to make it through the next minute… let alone a full day. Hurling the shirt across the room, her eyes focused on the dresser. Picking up a picture frame, she ran her fingers across the picture. She allowed herself to remember when it was taken and all the feelings that went with it… and _then _the pain overtook her and she began knocking everything over in a fit of rage. She didn't want to remember… she didn't want any part of him. She wanted to forget what it felt like to love him.

**Unlove me****  
****Unmake all the memories I can't forget****  
****Unlove me****  
****Let me go back to the way I was before we met****  
****Back to the days when I was strong****  
****When it wasn't sad to be alone****  
****When I was happy-go-lucky****  
****And I didn't know how good it felt****  
****To hold you and feel my heart melt****  
****Show me a little mercy and unlove me**

She was sitting on the bathroom floor with her head in her lap, crying hysterically, when Matthew came in. He saw the mess she had made and immediately went to her. She looked up into her son's worried face and broke.

Nora: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Matthew.

Matthew: What are YOU sorry for? Mom, you have nothing to apologize for. If you want to break everything in this room, I'll help you. But I think maybe you should take it easy. You just got out of the hospital. I don't want to have to take you BACK.

She managed a small smile as she allowed her son to help her up off the ground. They walked back towards the bed and she froze.

Nora: I don't think I can sleep in here tonight. Everywhere I go…

Matthew: I know.

Nora: You do, don't you? You know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you thought you could trust.

He put his arm around her and they started to walk out of the room.

Matthew: It's not _anywhere near_ what _you're_ going through but yeah… yeah I get it… to some degree anyway.

That was all they said as they walked out the door together.

**Unlove me****  
****Untie all the strings between your heart and mine****  
****Unlove me****  
****But do it real slow, so I don't have to lose you all at one time**

**Before you pack your bags and leave****  
****One thing I wish you'd do for me****  
****Take a little time to just unlove me**

She was lying on the bed in her son's room. He had insisted on sleeping on the floor so she could rest but now all she could do was watch her son's chest rise and fall. She couldn't sleep. Even sleeping in their son's room did no good. All she did was dream of him. She tossed and turned all night. She cried into the pillow, trying not to wake their son, but unable to stop the flood of emotions that followed. Whoever said that time healed a broken heart obviously didn't know that when you HAD a broken heart, time seemed endless.

No longer able to sleep, she made her way downstairs. She stopped in her tracks when she found the little love note he had left her before their big fight. He was always leaving her little notes around the house and she had loved it… except now… now it wasn't so cute.

Nora: Why is it so impossible to have _one_ moment in my life where I'm _not_ crying over _him_? Didn't he make me cry _enough_ the_first_ time? Why did you bring him back to me if he was just going to crush my heart AGAIN? I would have rather never gone back to him and avoided THIS… or is that my penance? Did I not pay enough for cheating on HIM? Do I have to pay some sort of ultimate sacrifice for _that_ because if that's the case then couldn't you have found another way… this… _this _feels like I'm _dying._

Suddenly she turned around and saw him standing there. She didn't even _try_ to pretend that he _hadn't_ just heard her.

Bo: Is that really how you feel?

She walked over to the kitchen and pulled out one of the kitchen knives and put it in his hand.

Nora: It's exactly how I feel. I wish you would just take this and put me out of my misery because honestly Bo… if you stabbed me in the heart, it couldn't hurt any more then this. In fact I think it would be kinder. Please just cut out the part of me that loves you because your love is killing me.

**Unlove me****  
****Unmake all the memories I can't forget****  
****Unlove me****  
****Let me go back to the way I was before we met**

**Unloose this hold you've got on me****  
****Unlock this heart that can't get free****  
****Before you leave me, please unlove me****  
****Show a little mercy and unlove me****  
**

TBC

**LYRICS BY JULIE ROBERTS**


	2. Unlove Me Part 2

**Unlove- Me- Part 2**

He didn't know what he was supposed to say. How was he supposed to react to her words? If she had punched him in the gut it would have hurt less. He thought he understood the agony she was in… he had expected anger… he had counted on the silent treatment… both of those he could have fought. But he had never known how to fight when the woman he loved wasn't fighting at all… not for him, not for them and especially not for her.

Nora: Do you need more proof that I'm broken? Do you need to see me bleed? I mean what do you want me to say Bo? I'm dead inside. I feel this ache that just gets worse every day. I don't know what you're looking for. If you want me to give you complete absolution then I'm sorry but you can't have it.

Bo: Whatever gave you the impression that I was even LOOKING for that?

Nora: Oh gee, I don't know… maybe it's the way you're looking at me like you're some wounded soldier. I can fight that Bo. I can fight broken bones. But this is so different. You can't fix a broken heart with time and you _certainly_ can't fix shattered trust with an apology.

Bo: And _this_ will? Nora, you just asked me…

Nora: I KNOW what I asked you. I don't need you to repeat it.

Bo: Then what exactly DO you need?

Nora: What I need you can't give me. I need you to go back in time and NOT cheat on me. I need for you to NOT lie to me. I need for you to trust me. Should I go on? There were so many things you did that I wish you didn't.

Bo: And I'd be right there with you. But I don't have super natural powers Nora. I can't go back in time and fix all my transgressions against you. I wish I could. You have no idea just how much. I'd give anything to take your pain away. I know that I can't. But this isn't going to help Nora?

Nora: _And how would YOU know what's going to help?_ This isn't about you Bo. You have no idea how much you have hurt me. And I don't know what hurts more… the cheating, the lies or the fact that you can stand here and expect me to forgive you on the spot when _you_ never gave _me _that option. Do you even KNOW how much of a hypocrite you sound like?

Bo: I guess I can't blame you for thinking that. But I don't know what else to do Nora. I can't stand to see you like this.

Nora: What the hell did you EXPECT Bo? Did you think I would just throw up my hands and say… you know what? It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that you cheated on me… it doesn't matter that you didn't respect me enough to respect our marriage… it doesn't matter that you couldn't even be bothered to be a man and TELL ME… damn it Bo… _you broke my heart_. Didn't it matter to you that I loved you? Or do you not remember that I gave up _everything _for YOU… YOU… I CHOSE YOU. I mean what was this? Did you not love me anymore because you won… was that what this was? You took me away from your brother so now you're not interested anymore…

Bo: Oh God Nora… you were NEVER a prize to me. I loved you then and I love you now.

Nora: And I'm supposed to just trust that after what you _did?_ You didn't just betray me Bo… YOU LIED TO ME. You are not just a cheating bastard Bo… you are also a lying jack ass.

Bo: So you're angry…

Nora: _Damn right I'm angry._ I'm _beyond_ FURIOUS that you had such little respect for the vows that WE took. You promised that you would NEVER hurt me again Bo… well WHAT did you do? LOOK at me… YOU HURT ME. It would be _so_ easy for me to stand here and put it ALL on her… say she took advantage of you... but that would be a lie because _you_ are the one that is married. You see that ring on your finger? (She started pulling on it until he was facing her) _You said I was your home. You said you would always be there for me. You swore you'd be faithful to me. You said you'd love me forever. And you lied._

Bo: I lied about a lot of things Red but_never_ that. I will love you for the rest of my life… whether you forgive me or not.

Nora: I don't believe you. (Pause)Was there ever one moment of our life that was real or did you lie about that too? It took you ten years to forgive me and not even a year to betray me. My God Bo… what else are you lying to me about? Were you lying when you said that _I_ was the only woman you wanted? Did you tell that to HER too? Do you have feelings for her Bo? Did you lie when you told me you didn't? Or wait… is SHE the woman you love now? Did you take your wedding ring off when you slept with her or did you just keep it on to remind you that you had someone who loved you who was stupid enough to believe that you felt the same way? Did you tell her you loved her the same way you used to tell _me?_ Or what about when you kissed her? Was it the same way you kissed _me?_ And when you made love to her… tell me Bo…did you whisper her name the same way you used to whisper _mine?_ Did she fall asleep in your arms? Did you hold her all night long? TELL ME DAM IT! TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH! Did she touch you like _I_ do? Does she love you like I do? Did you kiss her in MY spot? Does she know what makes you crazy? Does she know where YOUR spot is? WHAT WAS IT LIKE? TELL ME DAM IT! JUST TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH. _Or are you not capable of that anymore?_

Bo: I _am_ telling you the truth Nora. There has never been, is, or will ever be anyone else. I love YOU and ONLY you.

Nora: _You are such a liar. You're a liar._

She slapped him and then started pushing him as she hit him with her fists.

Nora: _I hate you, you know that? I hate you_. I hate you for making me love you. I hate you because I can't hate you. And I hate you because even though you've taken another woman to bed… that you've shared those intimate moments that were SUPPOSED to be reserved for ME…I hate you because I still think of you that way. And then it makes me hate myself for still wanting you that way. What am I supposed to do with that Bo? Do you want me to tell you that I lie awake at night and ache for you and that the thought of not having you with me makes it hard to breathe? Do you want me to tell you that I dream of making love to you and then wake up and remember that I wasn't the last person you shared that with and it makes me physically ill? Do you want me to tell you that my heart hurts so much that I feel like I'm drowning and no matter how hard I try to come up for air, I can't. Do you want me to tell you that I wish I could hate you because loving you kills me? You're killing me Bo… a little at a time. I wish I could forget what loving you feels like.

Bo: I wish I knew what to do for you. I can't give you what you want. I can't walk away.

Nora: Do you want to kill me Bo? Because seeing you right now is killing me?

Bo: And NOT seeing you is killing ME. So I guess we're at an impasse aren't we?

Nora: Please just leave Bo. I can't do this tonight. I can't.

Bo: I'm sorry babe. But I'm not leaving. I'll sleep on the couch but I'm not leaving. You've just been through a horrible ordeal and I'll be damed if I leave you all alone.

Nora: _Are you insane?_ Do you _not_ know that I would rather go back to that hotel with Eddie then THIS. At least then I still had a marriage... or at least I had hope. Now... now all the hope I have is gone. I trusted you and you completely shattered that. I don't trust you at all anymore.

And with that she walked into the other room and Bo sat down on the couch. Maybe he was making a mistake but he would rather er on the side of protecting her then to er the other way. He did that once and it could have cost him his marriage and nearly cost Nora her life. If Nora wanted him gone, she was going to have to MAKE him leave.

TBC


	3. Unlove Me Part 3

**Unlove Me- Part 3**

She hated that he was here. And she hated it even more that she hadn't had the strength to force him to leave. She had spent the entire night trying to avoid him but she could sill hear him downstairs because he had these annoying like habits that she could see in her mind, even when she wasn't there. God how she wished her mind had a delete button. It would make things so much easier.

She saw him lying on the couch, covers pulled up as far as he would allow them to be, and she hated that she still thought he looked sexy. Why did she have to be in love with the man who tore her heart out? Why did he still get to her? When they said there was a fine line between love and hate, she guessed they were thinking of her because she had never loved and hated someone in exactly the same moment as she did her husband. There was a part of her who wanted to climb under the covers with him and ask him to kiss away all the pain and make those mental images go away… but reality interfered and made her only thought be how much she wanted to kill him for breaking her heart.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the cold water cover him. He turned around to see her standing there, hands on her hips, that classic Nora glare. And he fell in love with her all over again, despite the fact that she had just taken ten years off his life by throwing cold water on him.

Nora: THAT'S your alarm clock. If I were you, I'd hurry up and take a shower before I decide to use up all the hot water.

Bo: Can I at least have some coffee?

Nora: Make your own. I'm not your maid.

Bo: Nora…

Nora: Cut the pleasantries Bo. Right now you're lucky that I haven't taken your head off.

Bo: That's up for debate.

Nora: Bo, I'm in NO mood for your crap. Please just get out of here. Let me have a few moments in peace. Haven't you taken ENOUGH from me? Don't add my dignity to your list of transgressions. I DON'T have the strength to fight you.

He took one look at her and the tears she struggled to keep at bay and nearly lost it. He hated that he hurt her so much. He had promised to never do that again and he broke that promise.

Bo: I'm sorry Nora. I'm _so_ sorry.

Nora: You've been saying that a lot lately. It doesn't mean I believe you.

Neither of them said anything more when he turned and walked up the stairs. Before he turned on the water, he heard her crying … and it broke him just as much as it ever had. How was he going to fix this? How could he fix _her_ broken heart when _his_ was breaking just as much? He didn't know what was worse… being the one who _Had_ a broken heart… who's hopes and dreams were shattered by the one person you thought you could trust… or being the one to BREAK that heart… and having to watch the one person you loved in this world more then life, suddenly look at you with doubt and questions… and curse the day they ever fell for you… and YOU had to stand there and watch their heart crush, knowing there wasn't a single thing you could do to repair all the damage you had caused. Nora's heart was broken… her spirit was crushed…the trust she had for him was shattered… and it was all his fault. It had taken him years to get her trust back and he destroyed it in one careless moment. How was he supposed to get it back now? How was he supposed to convince her to give them a chance when _he_ had done the exact opposite when the tables had been turned. She was right… he was beginning to sound like a hypocrite. For all this talk he had been dishing out about forgiveness… where the hell was that forgiveness when SHE needed it? He was walking in _her_ shoes now and he didn't much like it.

* * *

Nora had forced herself to go into work. She had spent too many nights crying and too many days staying in bed and doing the same. She had to get back into the swing of things. Maybe it would help her focus.

She was just turning in the direction of her office when for some reason she had glanced back towards Bo's. "Big Mistake Nora…BIG…BIG MISTAKE." She saw her sitting at the desk in front of his office and she nearly broke. A few minutes later Bo showed up. He immediately saw the pain in her eyes.

Nora: Are you here to see your girlfriend or your wife Bo?

Bo: Nora, please…would you just let me explain?

Nora: What's to explain? Isn't it enough that you cheated on me? That you lied to me and broke my heart? Do you HAVE to take what little I still have by keeping her on at work? Don't you know that every time I see her sitting at your desk, I have images of you getting it on in your office?

Bo: It wasn't like that Nora. I told you…

Nora: It was only once… yeah I know what you told me? I just have to wonder if maybe it started HERE. And why the hell would you keep her working for you if its really over… knowing what it does to ME?

Bo: I'm sorry Nora. I haven't had a chance to talk to her.

Nora: Well don't let ME stop you. Here's your chance to prove yourself. But DON'T even THINK of speaking to me if you can't make a choice. I can't do this anymore Bo. I can't spend every second of every day wondering if I even matter to you anymore. It hurts too much.

And with that he watched her walk away crying and it broke his heart even more. Why couldn't he stop making her cry? It destroyed him to know that she was in agony once again because of HIM… and it needed to STOP. HE needed to stop hurting her. He was FINALLY going to give her the_one_ thing he SHOULD have been giving her all along… He was putting his WIFE first. What SHE needed was all that mattered.

Bo(To Inez): I think it' time we had a talk.

TBC


	4. Unlove Me Part 4

**Unlove Me- Part 4**

He motioned for her to come in, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. She sat down and he looked at her.

Bo: I think you should know that there is nothing on Gods green earth that means more to me then my wife. I shouldn't have let this go on for as long as it did.

When she opened her mouth to say something, he put his hand up to stop her.

Bo: I will take my share of responsibility for what happened. I screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me and there is _no_ getting around that. But right now I'm having a hard time looking at you because last time I checked, YOU weren't drunk. Am I wrong to assume that?

Inez: No.

Bo: Ok then. The facts are still the same. I wish to God I could take back what happened with you but I can't. All I can do is try to right the terrible wrong that WE created. I don't think it's in EITHER of our best interests for you to continue working here. You can either take a transfer to another city or you can leave on your own accord. It's up to you. I just don't want there to be ANY more misunderstandings. I love Nora. I've ALWAYS loved Nora. And I don't know if I can get her back but I'm _certainly_not going to do anything that's going to make things harder for her. I already broke her heart and her trust. I WON'T take anything else from her.

Inez: Bo, I…

Bo: Please just leave. Every time I look at you now, I see what you _helped_ me do to my wife and then I just hate myself even more. Nora asked me for _one_ thing and I didn't do it… I didn't put her first. I should have trusted her instincts because they are usually spot on. Now I'm just praying it's not too late to fix that. If I have to get on my hands and knees and beg then I will. But I know that she won't even talk to me if _your_ still here. Please don't make me have to have you removed forcefully.

Inez: You don't have to do that. I'll leave. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused.

Bo(Sarcastically): I'm sure you are.

* * *

After she walked out the door, he walked down the halls towards Nora's office. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her sitting in the dark with her head on the desk crying. It was the middle of the day and she was obviously distracted by the pain he caused her. He thought about sending her flowers but he knew that wouldn't help. Instead he picked up the phone.

Bo: Viki, It's Bo. Can you come down to the station. Nora Needs you. I don't know who else to call.

When she got to the station, Bo met her at the door and filled her in.

Viki: I think you know how disappointed I am in you.

Bo: Believe me, I'm disappointed in _myself._

Viki: Ok, let me ask you something? Do you love Nora?

Bo: More then anything.

Viki: Are you sorry? And by sorry, I mean, are you willing to swallow your pride and admit that you screwed up?

Bo: I'm willing to do anything Viki. I hate this. I hate that I hurt her.

Viki: Then if I were you, I'd start figuring out a way to grovel because Nora is extremely gifted at freezing you out and believe me if she WANTS to stay mad at you forever, she will. You need to give her a reason to WANT to come home.

Bo: And how exactly am I supposed to do that when she refuses to speak to me?

Viki: I'm not going to give you any help here Bo. You broke my best friend's heart. And before that, you were freezing HER out. You need to figure out how to fix this on your own. Thank you for calling. I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Viki knocked lightly on the door and Nora looked up. She turned the light on and she had to readjust her eyes.

Viki: Have you been sitting in the dark all morning?

Nora: It was either that or not be here at all. I just wanted to climb under the covers and forget that the world existed.

Viki: Well maybe I should let you get back to that then?

Nora got up off the chair and walked to her friend. She pulled her into a gigantic hug. Nora's tears fell when she finally pulled back.

Nora: I'm glad you're here.

Viki: Why didn't you call? I would have come and stayed with you.

Nora: I didn't want to be a burden. You have ENOUGH on your plate.

Viki: Would you STOP trying to handle everything by yourself sweetheart. You've always been there for everyone else… you have GOT to let SOMEONE be there for you.

Nora: I'm not very good at that.

Viki: So I've noticed.

They sat down on the couch and Viki looked at her.

Viki: You want to talk about it?

Nora: What's to talk about? It's pretty cut and dried, don't you think?

Viki: So you're angry?

Nora: Damn right I'm angry.

Viki: And how is that working for you?

Nora: What do you mean?

Viki: Do you have an outlet? Are you DEALING with your anger or just bottling it up?

When she said nothing, Viki took her hand and helped her off the couch.

Viki: That's what I thought. You and I are going to go have ourselves a crash course in anger management. I promise it will make us BOTH feel a lot better.

And with that they walked out of the police station. Bo decided to take the rest of the day off and figure out something to do for Nora. He suddenly had an idea and walked out of the station, with a renewed sense of hope.

TBC


	5. Unlove Me Part 5

**Unlove Me- Part 5**

Nora was surprised when Viki led her inside the shooting range. She handed her a gun and looked at her.

Viki: You want to put a picture up there…It might make your aim better…Though I'm not sure who you're more angry with… or even if YOU know?

Nora: Oh I KNOW. Inez is my anger outlet…Bo…he's just the one who broke me.

Viki: You're NOT broken _yet._

Nora: How about just my heart then?

Nora pulled out a picture and put it on the target. Viki looked surprised.

Viki: Where did you get a picture of Inez?

Nora: I stole it from her desk. I figured if she was going to help herself to my husband then I was entitled to SOMETHING of hers.

Viki: And what were you DOING with it to begin with?

Nora: I was practicing my voodoo.

Viki: Wow, I had no idea you had such a vindictive streak.

Nora: It's not that I believe in it Viki. I just needed something to make me feel better. So I stuck pins in her face.

Viki: And did it work?

Nora: No. I still hate her.

Viki: So I guess that means I can't make an Echo doll and have her disappear from my life?

Nora: No such luck. It didn't work with Inez.

Viki: That's too bad. This town has WAY too many home wreckers. (Pause) Let's try some target practice sweetheart. Maybe THAT will give you some sort of… oh I don't know, power.

Nora: Let's hope. That's one of the hardest things. I hate feeling powerless. I never realized how much having a broken heart could take out of you.

Viki: That's because when you have emotional pain, there's no cure for it. There's not even an antidote. If you have cancer, they can give you drugs and if you're lucky, it can at least put off the pain. But when you have a broken heart… sweetheart, there's no pain killers. You just have to go through it.

Nora: And it sucks. The problem with emotional pain is that most of the time it manifests into physical pain. I can't sleep. I have no appetite. I feel like I have no energy. Do you know that it takes everything I have to go to the coffee pot in the morning? I guess the world didn't stop turning because I had a broken heart did it?

Viki: No but it sure makes you wish it had doesn't it?

Nora: I suppose it does. I can handle a lot Viki… but this… this makes me feel like I'm dying… or at least make me wish I was.

Viki: Then you need to find a way to pull yourself up. I will NOT lose my best friend. Now come on…Lets see what you're made of.

She put the mask on and started Shooting at the target. By the time she was done, the picture had so many bullet holes in it, you couldn't make anything out. She started laughing when she went to pick it up.

Viki: Now there's a sight I like to see.

Nora: You were right Viki. I feel so much better. Now it's your turn.

She smiled as she put the mask on and took aim.

* * *

Bo was walking in the house with a bag of groceries when Matthew came down the stairs.

Matthew: What are you still doing here? I thought mom kicked you out.

Bo: She did. I told her I wasn't leaving.

Matthew: Oh so now you're not only disrespecting your marriage vows but you're disrespecting her right to choose? That's just _great_ dad.

Bo: Matthew, I understand that you probably hate me right now but I need to be here.

Matthew: This isn't about what YOU need. It's about what MOM needs. Don't you understand how hard this is for her? Every time she sees you, she breaks. Do you know that she cries herself to sleep every night? She thinks I don't hear her but I do. YOU BROKE HER HEART DAD! You aren't just having some lovers quarrel either.

Bo: Don't you think I _Know_ that?

Matthew: I don't know. Sometimes I think you don't. Sometimes I think you don't get how serious this is. You didn't just forget to pick up the laundry. You cheated on her. You cheated on the so called love of your life… and yet here you are acting like this is just another day. How do you do that dad? How do you NOT get that she may never speak to you again… that she might not come back. What are you going to do if she decides to divorce you? Dad, it's like you're in denial. How do you do that? How do you just act like everything is OK when it's not? Things weren't even this bad when you two were apart the first time. At least then you didn't shut down.

Bo: Matthew, I can understand how confusing this must be for you…

Matthew: I'M not the one who's confused. I get that people break promises. But I didn't think YOU would be one of them. You SWORE that you would never hurt her again. You didn't just lie to mom, you lied to ME. How could you tell me that mom was safe with you when she WASN'T? HOW could you do that to her? HOW could you do that to ME?

Bo: Your mother was _always_ safe with me Matthew…

Tears started to fall from his face and he started to hit Bo with his fists.

Matthew: _No she wasn't. Her heart wasn't safe with you._Why did you ask her to love you again if it wasn't something you wanted? You swore to me dad… You looked me straight in the face and told me you would _never_ break her heart again... you lied. If I had known you were going to stab her in the back, I NEVER would have supported you. Do you have ANY idea how much you hurt her? DO YOU…Because _I_ do and I _hate_ you for it… I hate you for what you did to her?

Bo: And I hate myself for it. Matthew, I would _never_intentionally hurt your mother. I love her more then anything.

Matthew: _Your a liar. You are such a liar._ How can you stand there and say that you love her when all you have done is lie to her, cheat on her and basically break every promise you ever made to her? How is that love? How? All she has now is a broken heart. And so do I. So do I because you are NOT who I thought you were.

He fell to the ground when the anger finally subsided into full on tears and Bo pulled him in his arms. He fought against him but eventually he gave in and Bo just held him against his chest as he stroked his hair.

Bo: I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I know I can't make up for anything I've done to you and your mom in the past but I swear to you, I want to fix this. I'm not going to let you push me away any more then I'll let your mom. You two are my world.

Matthew: I don't believe anything you say right now.

Bo: I understand that. And you're entitled to that. You're standing up for your mom and I don't EVER want you to feel like you're doing something wrong for doing that. You SHOULD defend her honor. Lord knows she deserves better then I gave her.

Matthew: She deserved what you promised her dad. How the hell can you throw her away like that? She's the best woman I know.

Bo: She's the best woman period. And I know that I screwed that up and that you don't trust me. But do you think you could help me do one thing… not for me… Lord knows I don't deserve it…But for your mom?

Matthew: Is that what's in the bag?

Bo: Can you help me make dinner?

Matthew: Dad, you don't cook.

Bo: why do you think I need your help? If I burn this house down, I'm REALLY going to be in trouble?

Matthew: Well what did you get?

Bo: what do you think? Your mom's favorite.

He looked in the bag and smiled.

Matthew: Ok fine. But I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for mom...Because she deserves to have ONE good thing happen to her.

Bo: Agreed.

And with that they took the bag to the kitchen to get started.

TBC


	6. Unlove Me Part 6

**Unlove Me- Part 6**

She showed up at the apartment and waited for her to answer. She didn't wait to be invited in.

Inez: Nora, this really isn't a good time?

Nora: Do you think I CARE when it's convenient for YOU? There's something I have to do.

She looked her dead in the eyes and then socked her.

Nora: Man that felt good. (Pause)You and I have a few things to _discuss_ and your 'poor, pathetic me' routine _doesn't_ work on ME the way it does Bo. We are GOING to have this out whether you LIKE it or not. And your sad eyes and well placed tears are NOT going to derail me.

It was at that moment that Nate walked out of the bedroom.

Nate: What's going on here? Why are you yelling at my mom?

Nora: You think THIS is yelling… I haven't even BEGUN to scratch the surface.

Inez: Nora, PLEASE don't do this HERE?

Nora: And where would you prefer me to do this? I mean really Inez… Is there EVER a good place to do this?…When IS a good time to tell your son that you are _no_ better then a two bit whore?

Nate: You can't talk to her like that?

Nora: Oh really? And _how _would you suggest that I talk to the woman who seduced _my_ husband? I mean really… is there proper etiquette for THAT? (To Nate) You know I REALLY don't have much of a problem with YOU… other then the fact that you broke my son's heart when you went after _his_ girlfriend…But YOU… (To Inez) Tell me something… did you teach your son that it was OK to go after things that don't belong to you because SOMEONE had to teach him that and you can't exactly blame his father now can you? You can't blame someone who _wasn't_ a part of his life... you on the other hand were VERY much a part of his life. I WONDER where he learned his mistaken belief that you can just TAKE something that doesn't belong to you just because you WANT it... to hell with the people you hurt right?

Inez (To Nate): I think maybe it would be best if you leave?

Nora: Yeah it probably would be. Wouldn't want any more of your secrets tumbling out in front of your son now would you?

Nate gave her a dirty look and then left. After he slammed the door in back of him, Inez turned to Nora.

Inez: Was that REALLY necessary?

Nora: You are really something you know that? YOU did this to yourself. Do NOT stand there and put this on ME. It's NOT my fault that you don't know the meaning of the word HONESTY.

Inez: What do you want?

Nora: Be careful Inez. That's a loaded question. (Pause) What do I want? What do I want? I want you to tell me how much Bo was paying you and I'll double it.

Inez: You think he was…

Nora: Oh cut the victim act. You're his assistant aren't you? Obviously you were working overtime if your boss was over at your apartment? I mean that must be SOME case you were working on... or maybe you were just working HIM... So tell me something Inez… did you get what he paid for? Are you telling me he didn't pay you? Allow me then…

She dug into her purse and started throwing dollar bills at her.

Nora: Now you can at least say you got what you 'prostituted' yourself for because the ONLY thing that was missing from your 'encounter' with MY husband was dollar bills. At least you can say you've been paid for your services because _obviously_ you _weren't_ all that if he doesn't even _remember _what you were like in the sack.

Inez: I want you to leave.

Nora: I don't CARE what you want. I came here for an explanation and I'm NOT leaving until I get one. I want you to show me where you opened your legs for my husband? I want you to tell me what he said to you? What YOU said to him?

Inez: What good is this going to do?

Nora: I need to understand something here… and _you_ are going to HELP me. See Bo can't do that. He was too drunk to remember. But you…I'm willing to bet you remember every detail because NOBODY forgets sleeping with Bo. You don't forget the way his lips feel on yours or the way he touches you like you are the only woman alive… you don't forget the way he whispers your name or the way he leaves you wanting more… YOU DON'T FORGET MAKING LOVE TO HIM… SO TELL ME DAMN IT….TELL ME WHAT IT WAS LIKE.

She grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the couch.

Nora: This is it isn't it? This is where you _seduced _him? I want you to tell me Inez? I want you tell me _every_ detail? Did he tell you that you were beautiful… that you were the most beautiful thing he ever saw? Did he make you feel like he was waiting his whole life for a moment like this? Did he EVER think about ME? Or did you make him think I didn't care? Is that how you got him into bed? Did you tell him you would make him forget that I ever existed? Did he whisper your name like you've never heard it before? Did he kiss you like you've never been touched before? Did he look at you like you were the answer to every single one of his prayers and did looking at HIM make you feel like you were the most important person in the world to him? Did he tell you that he loved you and make you believe that you were the _only_ woman he would _ever_ want…DID HE TELL YOU HE LOVED YOU... I WANT TO KNOW IF HE SAID IT... I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU FELT IT...

Bo: NORA…Nora For Gods sake, _How _many times do I have to tell you that it's YOU... ONLY you. I LOVE YOU DAMN IT.

She turned around, the tears falling from her face now, not really hearing his words at all.

Nora: Did you come for a repeat performance? Don't let ME stop you.

Bo: I came because I was concerned about YOU.

Nora: I find that hard to believe. This is HER apartment. Why can't you just admit that you want her?

Bo: _Nora stop…Stop doing this_. I came here because I heard that _you w_ere here and I didn't want you to hurt yourself any more then you already are. What are you doing? Why are you torturing yourself?

Nora: Because I need SOMETHING Bo. I need SOMETHING. I wanted her to tell me the dam truth. Why won't anyone tell me details? I want details Bo. I NEED details.

Bo: Do you _honestly_ think that's going to help?

Nora: Bo, when I cheated on _you_…as bad as it was…there was a REASON… you could pin point_exactly_ why it happened. It wasn't easy but you KNEW. What do_I_ have? I don't have ANYTHING. WHY DAM IT…

She started hitting his stomach and pushing him towards the couch.

Nora: _I want to know why._ Why does a married man who claims to be happy…

Bo: Nora, I WAS happy. YOU make me happy.

Nora: Then why the hell does a man who is in love with one woman go to bed with another? You don't make decisions like that Bo. And I might sound like a hypocrite…

Bo: No. You have a right to be upset. You have a right to want answers. I cheated on you. I broke every promise I ever made to you. And then I lied about it.

Nora: _Why? I just want to know why? Why would you do this to us? Why would you do this to me? Why? I just want to know why. Why is it so hard to answer one simple question? Why does a married man throw everything away for a roll in the hay that he claims meant NOTHING? Why? Why? Why?_ (To Inez) and YOU… your little 'mistake' was a costly one._I'll_be watching you. If you so much as J walk, _I'll_ know. You screwed with the _wrong _wife.

And with that she ran out of the place crying and Bo just stood there.

Bo: Oh dear God, what have we done to her?

Inez: Bo…

Bo: save it. I really don't want to hear any excuses. There aren't any. Are you even SORRY…Because ever since this happened I haven't heard one word out of your mouth that sounded like an apology? Don't you understand what is going on here? I hate myself for this. I hate myself for hurting her… but most of all I hate myself because I'm beginning to wonder if Nora was right all along. And if that's the case… if that's the case then my marriage is in jeopardy for NOTHING… God why didn't I just believe her from the start? This is all my fault.

He slammed the door in her face and picked up the phone. It went straight to voicemail.

Bo: Nora, I don't know if you're screening your calls but if you are then PLEASE hear me. I need to know that you are not out there lying in a ditch or something. Call me back. I love you. I love you and I'm really worried about you. I'm sorry.

He hung up the phone and decided he had no choice but to track her down himself. When Nora was this upset, it was NEVER a good thing.

TBC


	7. Unlove Me Part 7

**Unlove Me- Part 7**

He found her where she always went when she was upset… the beach. Only what he found was an almost empty bottle of liquor and no sign of the woman who drank it. He looked out into the water and realized that if Nora was in that current, she could be taken under in no time at all. When he pulled her out of the water, her anger only intensified.

Nora: What the hell are you doing? I was doing just FINE without you.

Bo: I can see that. You've got enough liquid courage in here to make you feel like you're walking on air…

Nora: I'm NOT drunk ok.

Bo: Oh you're not… then why is a bottle of one of the strongest forms of alcohol nearly gone? Did you have company I don't know about or did you drink it all yourself?

Nora: Would you PLEASE stop judging me? I can't stand it when you look at me like that.

Bo: Nora, I'm NOT judging you. I'm worried about you.

Nora: Well DON'T be. I'm FINE.

Bo: No you're not. You're a lot of things but FINE isn't one of them.

Nora: So you're a medical doctor now? Bo please…I DON'T need this right now.

Bo: Then what DO you need? Because you haven't been eating… you haven't been sleeping… you refuse to speak to _anyone _about this… do you remember what happened the LAST time you closed yourself off from the world?

Nora: Bo…

Bo: No… I will NOT let you get so stressed out that you end up in another coma. You NEED to deal with this. WE need to deal with this.

Nora: And HOW do you suggest I do that Bo? _Every_ time I look at you…It's HER face that I see. I can't sleep because _every _time I close my eyes… THAT'S what I see. Do you think I LIKE feeling this way? I don't. It's the WORST feeling in the world. And this anger… Dam it Bo… I HATE being so consumed by it. But I don't know what else to do because all I want to do is break something… break SOMEONE.

Bo: Then maybe you need to let it out.

Nora: I DID let it out. _Boy Did I let it out_… on you… on her…

Bo: Do you feel any better…Because if you need to let loose on me again to feel better then you go right ahead… Lord Knows I deserve it.

Nora: It doesn't feel ANY better Bo. It doesn't matter how angry I get or how hurt I feel. At the end of the day the _only _thing I feel is loss. I miss you. I miss us. I miss what we used to be.

Bo: I wish I could stand here and tell you how much I miss you back but I know you won't believe me.

Nora: You're right. But this isn't just about me not believing YOU Bo… it's not trusting in who_I_ am when I'm _with_ you. I never… never in a million years did I think that you would do this to me so when you did… it just kind of shook the entire foundation. You used to be the place I could run to when things were bad… my safe place… but now… now I feel like I'm drowning and YOU'RE the one who's pulling me down. I can't breathe Bo. That's how this feels. You asked me why I couldn't talk to you…well this is it… when I talk to you… when I even get CLOSE to talking to you…. and you look at me with those eyes… like you're doing now… I get so close… so close to just allowing myself to get lost in YOU again…

Bo: And what would be so bad about that Red? Why can't you just give me one chance to show you how good we still CAN be?

Nora: Because I'm afraid that if I do… if I allow myself to trust in US… I'm afraid that you're just going to hurt me again. You promised me once that you wouldn't… no actually more then once… but something ALWAYS got in our way… first it was Lindsay…

Bo: And that's what this has come back to hasn't it? When push comes to shove, you STILL think I would CHOOSE her? Nora, haven't you learned by now that YOU are the woman I love… who I've ALWAYS loved…

Nora: And yet you STILL wouldn't CHOOSE me…Bo I'm not trying to be judgmental. We all make mistakes. But you _chose_ Lindsay so many times that you broke my heart… and then when we were FINALLY back on track… you did it again… this time with Inez. I love you more then anything Bo but you have this idea that you can save _everyone_ and it's just not realistic. You can NOT go playing personal hero to EVERY damsel in distress that comes into your life… and just because _I_ am NOT a shrinking violet does NOT mean that I don't need you. I need you more then I can ever say and it kills me that when I DO need you, you can't be there because I don't trust you to be what I need you to be anymore.

Bo: Nora, I'm _so_ sorry. You have _no_ idea just HOW sorry I am…For all of it.

Nora: You're right Bo. I DON'T know. I don't know because I really haven't heard much except excuses. You want me to forgive you but do you even know what you're sorry for? This isn't just about the fact that you betrayed us… it's SO much more then that. And do you know what thought keeps popping into my head Bo? I keep wondering why I wasn't EVER enough for you… because if I had been… if WE were enough… then a couple text messages WOULDN'T have pushed you into her arms. Maybe you should just admit that you prefer the women who need to be rescued because obviously the ones that don't, don't turn you on enough…maybe I'm just not sexy enough for you… or maybe you want someone who's 'easy' and we _both_ know I'M not. Why can't you just admit that you're not… (Tears in her eyes) Maybe you just don't want me that way anymore?

He didn't know what to make of her outburst. He had wanted her to be honest about what she was feeling but this…this didn't make any sense. How could she EVER think he wasn't attracted to her anymore when she was the air he needed to breathe? Having her gone from his life literally felt like he was suffocating… he was not only _in love_ with her with every fiber of his being but he was _in lust_ with her in just the same way… she was the sexiest woman he had ever known and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but he knew she wouldn't believe him now.

Frustrated, he grabbed her face and took it in his hands, and he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate, urgent and desperate kiss that seemed to go on and on. When he pulled away, he kept her face in his hands as he spoke.

Bo: I don't know where the hell you ever got a crazy idea like that but I want you to know here and now that you not only turn me the hell on but you make it physically impossible for me to breathe normally when you're standing this close to me.

He took her hand and placed it on his heart where she could feel his rapid heart beat.

Bo: I know you don't believe a word I say sweetheart and right now I really don't care because the _only_thing I can see is how much I want you. You should be able to feel it in the way my heart is beating but on the off chance that you can't, I'm going to show you. I'm going to show you how much I want you.

She was shaking like a leaf now. Her clothes were wet and he could see through the fabric as it clung to her body. If this had been an ordinary day, he would have torn her shirt open and made love to her on that beach but it wasn't an ordinary day and THEY were far from in a place where THAT would be an option. So instead he took his jacket off, wrapped it around her shoulders and picked her up off the ground.

Bo: I'm too much of a gentleman to take advantage of you while you're intoxicated but I'll be damed if I'm going to let you to freeze to death on this beach. We can pick this conversation up at another time. For now I'm just going to give you a reminder of how good we once were… and how good we still CAN be. And you don't have to worry because you won't have to use ANY part of your brain…

When she gave him a worried look, he returned a calm one.

Bo: Nora, don't worry. I love you… I want you… but I'm not going to take advantage of you. If you can't trust me with your future, can you at least trust me to get us home in one piece? There's something I want to show you. Something I had PLANNED to show you before you decided not to come home…

Nora(Hesitant):I don't think I have much of a choice right now do I?

Bo: No darling you don't.

And with that he carried her back to the car and they drove home in silence.

TBC


	8. Unlove Me Part 8

Unlove Me- Part 8

The moment they had reached the house, she was in his arms. Her lips felt like some piece of heaven he didn't know about. Her arms around his neck felt like a dream…And then he realized it WAS a dream…HER dream. She was intoxicated and barely alert. When he got her inside the house, he had to help her to the bathroom. She had her head in the toilet when he came around the corner with a cold washcloth. He held her hair up and started wiping her down as she began to relax.

Bo: In the future, you shouldn't drink a full bottle of that stuff on an empty stomach.

Nora: Well maybe you shouldn't make me WANT to.

There was a moment of silence before Bo Turned on the cold water. She just looked at him and knew.

Nora: If you are even THINKING what I think you are…

Bo: Nora, you NEED to be alert,

Nora: Why? Can't I just sleep this off?

Bo: Not this time Baby

She tried to run away from him but she nearly keeled over from the dizziness and he caught her just as she was about to collapse.

Bo: Relax Sweetheart. It will be over before you know it.

He dragged her into the shower and listened to her screams. He knew she probably hated him at this moment but he wasn't about to let her suffer in the morning. He washed the sand and alcohol from her body as he carefully pulled her clothes off and started with the soap. A few minutes later, he turned the water off and wrapped her in a towel.

Nora: I really hate you right now… you know that right?

Bo: What else is new…Better that you hate me now then wake up in the morning and hate YOURSELF?

He took her hand and led her into their bedroom. Knowing she would fight him otherwise, he threw her a pair of his old sweats and a T shirt so she wouldn't feel too "sexy" in front of a man she currently wanted to murder.

Bo: Do you need some "Help" with that sweetheart?

She flashed him a glare and threw the pillow at him.

Nora: Do you think you could wait outside?

Bo: Uh, sorry sweetheart. I can't risk you falling and hitting your head.

Nora: I HATE YOU

Bo: I know. You said that already. Now put the damn clothes on. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before.

She made a frustrated sound before picking up the book on the table and hurling it at him.

Nora: At this rate, that's ALL you're going to get.

Bo: Don't you think I KNOW that. Quit stalling.

She dropped the towel and his heart caught in his throat as he looked at her. Nora smiled knowingly as she put the clothes on.

Nora: Look all you want Commish. I hope it keeps you awake at night.

Bo: I hope so too. At least _then_ I'd be in your arms.

She made a frustrated noise and he smiled, which made her more annoyed. After she was dressed, she took the brush from the nightstand and brushed her hair. Then they went downstairs. She sat on the couch and he went into the kitchen and warmed up the food.

Bo: I don't care if I have to feed you myself…you are going to eat something.

Nora: Bo…

Bo: No. Nora, it's bad enough that you decided to get drunk… But this refusing to eat ends HERE. You need some nourishment sweetheart.

Nora: What if I'm not hungry?

Bo: Eat in anyways.

Nora: Ribs? Isn't that a little risky on your part? You DO remember what happened the LAST time we had ribs don't you?

Bo: Of course I Do. I remember everything about you.

_Our marriage is falling apart here, Bo."_

_"Maybe, just maybe. Not definitely."_

_"But what if it is falling apart? What if I'm losing the best friend I ever had."_

Bo: I'm afraid of that now too Nora?

Nora: What?

Bo: That we're losing each other… that I'm losing the best friend I ever had?

_Unless you're saying you want out. Is that what this is all about?"_

_"I can't believe you would even think that. I don't. I most emphatically do not want out."_

_"Then what do you want?"_

_"I want us to stop fighting. I want to be able to talk to you. I can't make it through a day without running it by you. The day doesn't even exist if I haven't told you about it. If I can't talk to you about it. If I can't tell you about my day then I'm the lonliest woman in the world."_

Nora: I still want what I wanted then Bo. I want us to stop fighting. I just don't know how.

Bo: You don't want out? Nora, I need to know. Is there a chance for us?

Nora: There's always a chance Bo. But right now, I can't even think of that because I'm so angry with you. You're making it so hard to love you right now. And I'm not saying that to hurt you… honestly, I'm saying it because it's how I feel. When you hurt me, you made it so hard to remember why I'm still here.

Bo: Then why don't I remind you?

He went into the other room and wheeled out a popcorn machine. She started laughing.

Nora: is that what I think it is?

Bo: If you eat all your food, you can even have some?

Nora: Are you my warden now?

Bo: No. I'm the man who is crazy about you and doesn't want to see you make yourself sick. So eat.

Nora: Is there a movie with that or something?

Bo: Of course.

Nora: Well what is it?

Bo: The best one ever… our love story.

TBC


	9. Unlove Me Part 9

**Unlove Me- Part 9**

She watched the pictures flash before her eyes and she couldn't help but feel a sense of sorrow. She could still feel the love that was plastered on the movie screen but every time she would allow herself to remember that, an image of Inez popped into her head and she started to cry all over again. She looked up at him, the pleading in her eyes getting to him.

Bo: I know there's something you want to ask me so why don't you just do it? Whatever it is, I can handle it.

Nora: When did you do all of this Bo? This must have taken you hours.

Bo: Believe it or not I was going to give this to you when you lost your memory after the train wreck but then I thought it wouldn't exactly be proper.

Nora: Why?

Bo: Because all the memories included in this video are of you and me and we weren't together then. I just thought you would get the wrong idea. Or that it would make you sadder.

Nora: So you held on to this for all these years? Why didn't you ever get rid of it?

Bo: Because it was our history. Everything we went through was part of who we were and who we had become.

Nora: Is that all?

Bo: Truthfully? I just couldn't bear to part with it. I couldn't admit it to myself then but… Nora, you were the love of my life. I needed that reminder that we still existed.

Nora: If you felt that way… if you STILL Feel that way…

Bo: I know that you don't believe this but loving you _isn'_t an option… it's an essential feature of my existence. Loving you… for _me…_ is just like breathing. I don't know how to _not_ do it. It's an automatic response for me to keep on living.

Nora: I wish I could believe that. I wish I could trust. But the thing is that for _me_… when I look at all of this…I _know_ I should be seeing the love… but every time I look at this, it's not MY face I'm seeing… I'm seeing HERS…and then I'm right back at that place. I… I really need you to help me.

Bo: I'm not exactly sure what you're asking me to do Nora. I would do anything for you… but I'm not sure how to help you with _that?_ I can't even get it out of MY head?

Nora: Why? Do you still want her?

Bo: That's not what I meant Red. I NEVER wanted her. But the fact that it happened and it's causing you so much pain and agony… I might not remember it but I have nightmares because I can imagine what it's doing to YOU and THAT'S not ok with me. I always said I would hurt anyone that ever hurt you but I don't know how to hurt myself for doing it to you. If I thought that giving you back that knife and telling you to stab me with it would help you, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

Nora: I… I don't want to hurt you Bo. I don't want to make you suffer.

Bo: You don't?

Nora: No. It's not going to change anything. But _I _AM suffering. I'm suffering because I can't get these images out of my head. Every time I close my eyes I see things...It's either you and Inez or it's Eddie. Why do you THINK I haven't been sleeping? I'm afraid to close my eyes. I need them to stop. Please…

She pressed her lips to his gently and then looked up into his eyes. He could see the pleading in them and it nearly broke him. He didn't know how to tell her no but how could he take advantage of her in this state? God, did she even KNOW what she was doing to him? He hated when she begged. He could never resist her then. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and make everything right again.

Nora: Please Bo. Just make me forget. Make me forget about everything. Take it out of my head. Please. Please don't turn me away. I can't do this anymore. I don't know how to be strong when my heart is in pieces. Please make it stop. Please. You're The _only_ one who CAN.

She kissed him passionately and it took everything in him to push her away. God how he wanted her.

Bo: Nora, I...

Nora: What? Don't you want me anymore? Or am I just as indisposable as that chair over there?

Bo: You have NO idea how much I want you right now. You could NEVER be indisposable. You are a rare breed

Nora: Then what is it? Do you not think I'm beautiful anymore?

Bo: God, how could you think that? Baby, you take my breath away. But I...

Nora: What? Why won't you do this ONE thing for me? Don't you love me anymore?

Bo: BECAUSE I love you, I can't do this. I can't do it because I _know _that you will _hate_ yourself for it. I'd rather you hate ME then that. I would do ANYTHING for you but I WON'T take advantage of you.

Nora: But I'm asking you to

Bo: And what's going to happen in the morning when you wake up with a hangover and a whole lot of regret? I'm sorry Nora. I love you. But if we're going to do this... ONE... I want to make good and damn sure that you are going to REMEMBER it and TWO... it will NOT be because you want to forget. I need to know that you WANT this marriage to work and as much as I hate to admit it, that's not a choice you can make right now. And it's also not one I can blame you for. We can't use sex as a way to fix our problems. It's what got us IN this to begin with. Not sex with you but sex in general.

Nora: THANK YOU for reminding me.

Bo: I don't think you needed a reminder. It's on your mind ALL the time.

Nora: So what am I supposed to do NOW? You won't sleep with me. HOW am I supposed to get these images out of my head?

Bo: Well if you'll let me near you, we could try singing.

Nora: You're going to sing to me?

Bo: It worked for your migraines. What do you say? You want to try it?

She took a deep breath and walked to the bedroom. He let her climb under the covers and was hesitant to join her for fear of overstepping.

Nora: I think it would be ok for you to join me... JUST for tonight.

He smiled as he climbed on the bed. Nora put her head in his lap and he started to run his hands through her hair as he sang to her. It didn't take long for her to nod off in his arms. He may not have been willing to take advantage of her but he was NOT about to NOT take advantage of her arms around him and he wrapped his own around _her_ as he _finally _fell asleep with his wife in his arms. He would deal with Nora's rage in the morning. He _knew_ it was coming.

TBC


	10. Unlove Me Part 10

**Unlove Me- Part 10**

She felt every bone in her body ache. And the parts of her body that didn't ache from physical pain, ached from heartbreak. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she was going to be sick. But the room was spinning and she couldn't get her legs to do the walking. She tried to sit up but she ended up landing on the floor with a big thump when she lost her balance. The tears fell freely as she tried to get a hold of her aching head and within seconds he was at her side.

Bo: Nora… Nora, what are you DOING? You're not supposed to be wandering around in the dark?

Nora: Then why did you turn off the lights?

He ignored the obvious confusion and helped her stand. When she got to the bathroom, he thought she would slam the door in his face but when she didn't, he went to the cabinet and pulled out a washcloth. As she sat over the toilet throwing up, he wiped her down with the cool rag.

Bo: How do you feel?

Nora: Like I just got hit by a bus.

Bo: That's probably because you drank enough booze for an entire army.

Nora: Is that your diagnosis Sherlock?

Bo: Nora, I know that you're mad at me but…

Nora: Can we not talk about this right now? I really don't think there's a bone in my body that doesn't hurt and I just feel like crap. I don't think I could handle dealing with your guilty conscience right now. Please just let me have this moment.

Bo: I wish I knew what you wanted from me

Nora: I wish _I_ knew what I wanted. One minute I wake up and I think that maybe we can try again and everything seems fine and then the next I'm hit with this wave of emotion and the pain is so great that I'm not sure if it's even possible. I feel like _you_ did when you lost Sarah. I don't know if I can do this Bo.

Bo: Please tell me that doesn't mean what it sounds like?

Nora: Are you surprised? One minute we had a marriage and I had a life that meant something and the next… I feel like everything I knew is a lie and everything I thought was a lie is true. How do I know what to trust Bo? How do I know WHO to trust? I feel like my life is spinning out of control and I just wonder…

Bo: You can't possibly think…

Nora: But I _do_ think Bo. Sometimes I wonder if you'd even miss me. You obviously didn't miss me very much when I was missing.

Bo: How can you possibly think that?

Nora: Because it's true. I know you didn't know I was in danger but where were you Bo? Did you even LOOK for me? No… you were out having drinks with another woman… you were out having sex with her… and regardless of your reasons, what that tells me is that you weren't very torn up about our fight. You weren't all that lonely for ME… You were just lonely period… and you didn't give a damn if you had to get comfort from a cheap slut like her… if you loved me as much as you say you do… if you missed me at all… then why the hell didn't you try to find me…?If it were you… I wouldn't have cared if you needed space… I would have moved heaven and earth to find you… to make sure you were still breathing… To make sure you knew how much I loved you... to make sure you knew how sorry I was…

Bo: I AM sorry Nora.

Nora: I am so damn tired of that word. It seems like our whole relationship revolves around it lately. It doesn't change reality.

Bo: And what exactly IS reality in your eyes

Nora: MY eyes? You're acting like there are two sides of this? Reality is that you slept with her. Unless you're telling me you didn't then there's no other way to look at it. And reality is that when you did that, you made me wonder if you were looking for some way out because if that's the case… If you want a divorce… then all you have to do is ask. I'm not going to hold you back if you've fallen in love with another woman…

Bo: I wish you could stop thinking that way. I wish you could see how much I love you.

Nora: I wish I could trust that. All I know is that right now I can't help but wonder if you would be better off without me. Would you even miss me Bo? If something happened to me, how long would it take for you to go running to _her_ for comfort? How long did it take you when you couldn't find me? A minute, an hour, a day… WHAT?

Bo: Nora,_please_ don't do this? I can't stand to see you hurt. If you think it is even possible for me to replace you…

Nora(Crying): _You already did Bo. Don't you get that? That's how I feel. You just traded me in for a new model… someone who's younger and hotter and…_

He cut off her words with a passionate kiss that seemed to be full of need and urgency as he struggled to convince her and didn't have a clue how.

Bo: _There is not one person on this planet that is sexier then you. There's not anyone in the entire world that can do for me what you do…_

Nora: What do I do Bo? What?

Bo: You make my heart skip a beat. You make it hard to breathe when I'm standing this close to you. And every time I look at you… in those gorgeous eyes… I fall in love with you all over again. You can believe what you want about me Nora… but _don't_ doubt this… you _have_ my heart… you _are_ my heart… and without you, I don't have a clue where I'm going or how to get there. You're my compass and right now I'm just wandering alone in the darkness because I've lost my way. I can't do this without you Red. _I would miss you. My whole world would be without color if you were gone_. So _please_ Nora…_please_ don't do_anything_ to hurt yourself. Let me help you… let me help us… I got us IN this mess… By God I'll get us OUT… PLEASE… Please don't leave me. I love you so much.

The tears fell from her face as she collapsed in his arms and allowed him to hold her. It was almost as if she was seeing the sun for the first time in weeks.

Nora: I love you too. Oh God I love you so much. I'm so scared of losing you.

Bo: You're not going to lose me Red. Somehow I'll make this ok for both of us. I don't know how but I will.

And she cried into his arms as he held her.

TBC


End file.
